


Cornucopia

by thingswithwings



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fruit licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus would be totally okay with Shawn keeping these things to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornucopia

**Author's Note:**

> Promptfic for brownbetty.

"I licked your fruit, Gus."

Gus pauses with his mouth open over the shiny red apple, then pulls his head back and closes his mouth.

"Is that a euphemism?" He asks it in an almost-angry tone that is meant to communicate the degree to which it had _better_ be a euphemism. Although it would still be a _gross_ euphemism.

"Nope!" Shawn replies, hopping down off his stool and coming around the counter to where Gus is standing. "I licked this apple, with my tongue, while you were in the shower." He looks up at the fruit bowl. "And all that other stuff too."

"Uh huh." Gus sighs. He would totally be okay with Shawn keeping these things to himself. Now his whole fruitbowl is nasty. "Is there a reason you did this? You don't even like red delicious apples, Shawn."

"Uck. No. It was actually quite a sacrifice on my part to even lick them, when you think about it."

Gus gives him a look. It's the same look from twenty years ago when Shawn had written the word STUD in studs on the back of Gus's best denim jacket, from ten years ago when Shawn had told the cute girl at the pet store about Gus's _completely understandable_ fear of rats, from last week when Shawn had come home with musical condoms.

He sighs. "Shawn, you ruin everything."

"You love it that way," Shawn asserts, and kisses him on the cheek. Gus spins around quickly, grabbing onto his shoulders and pushing him up against the wall. He puts his body right up against Shawn's, holding him in place, and kisses him hot and slow and deep.

When they break apart, they're both breathless. Gus bites at Shawn's neck while Shawn palms his ass. Shawn's lips are bright and bruised.

"Anyone ever tell you you're hot when you're slightly annoyed by my shenanigans?" Shawn pants.

"You're the only one who finds that hot," Gus mutters. It's annoying because it's true.

"Works out nicely, then."

Gus kisses him again, harder, grinding up against him. Shawn's thighs part for him, and Gus settles in between them. They make out for a while like that, just right up against the kitchen cupboards, and Gus doesn't know how after knowing Shawn for thirty years it can still feel so overwhelming, so new, so exciting; how after being with Shawn for three months it can still feel so familiar, so comfortable, so real.

He's just about to pick Shawn up and carry him off to the bedroom when Shawn pushes him away, hands on his chest.

"Anyway," he says, "I gotta go down to the station."

Gus raises his eyebrows. "Seriously."

"Seriously. You know how I hate being late."

"No, that's me, Shawn."

Shawn grins. "Well, maybe you're finally rubbing off on me." Gus laughs.

"Yeah, I wish."

"Maybe later." Shawn's hands push a little harder, and Gus backs up enough for Shawn to squirm free. He pulls on his shoes and picks up his stuff as he heads for the door. "Till then, Gus, just remember that I've left a piece of myself behind for you. Taking a bite of fruit is practically the same as kissing me with tongues."

Gus eyes the fruit bowl skeptically. "Even the bananas?"

"Especially the bananas!" Shawn yells on his way out the door.

"Ew," Gus says quietly, after the door slams shut. He picks up his apple again and takes a big bite out of it. As he does, he thinks about Shawn's mouth, hot and soft against his, about how he's going to fuck Shawn later, about how Shawn probably is ridiculous enough to get up early and creep into the kitchen in order to fellate all of the bananas. About how being with Shawn is so weird and so, so familiar.

But he really would be totally okay with Shawn keeping these things to himself.


End file.
